1. Field of the Invention
The present invention has to do with a container that provides improved cooking properties in a microwave oven. More specifically, the invention relates to a bowl having geometric features which improve the efficiency and uniformity of microwave cooking of food products containing liquids and which enhance boiling uniformity while preventing boil over of the contents.
2. The Prior Art
Microwave cooking is frequently associated with uneven heating and boiling over of liquid contents. One of the ways of minimizing these problems is to cook for a brief time, stir, cook again, stir again, and so forth until the cooking is complete. Consumer preference, however, is to cook the product once and remove it from the microwave oven in a condition that is ready to eat.
The present invention overcomes the problems associated with the prior art by providing a combination of geometric features which enhance the efficiency and uniformity of microwave cooking by taking into account the dielectric properties of the liquid-containing food products being cooked and the geometry of the container in relation to the microwave wavelength. The design also causes the liquid contents to cook with boiling while preventing boil over.